


Modern Life is Rubbish

by Mi_Mellow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, References to the Beatles, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, band au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_Mellow/pseuds/Mi_Mellow
Summary: Jaytimjay，前后有意义，Band AU半隐退的吉他手Jason和贝斯手Tim暂时组成乐队的故事有其他乐队的融梗
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“我还以为你会当吉他手。”在他们第一次排练完之后，Jason对Tim讲道，“Alfred跟我说你一开始学的是吉他。

“我无所谓，反正我都会弹，我们的也都是我写的。” Tim用最平常的语气陈述着，没有一点显摆的意思，“我们乐队里除了我没人会贝斯。其实说不定贝斯更适合我，吉他手太招摇了。”

Jason皱了皱眉头，立即为自己代表对群体辩解：“你这是刻板印象。”

“你最没资格说了好吗？”Tim反驳道，“不说刻板印象的话就请你就不要在排练的时候抢拍子、或者是加上奇怪的即兴。”

“每次演奏都一样还有什么意思。你要是个优秀的贝斯手，就应该好好配合我。”

“我要配合的明明是Bart的鼓！你要是听不清贝斯，还能听不见鼓吗！”

Jason双手抱在胸前，眉毛微扬，挑衅道：“我不仅没有听不清，我还嫌你的贝斯声音太响了。”

面对比自己高大半个头的Jason，Tim在气势上完全没有被压住。他死死地盯着Jason道：“歌是我写的，我想贝斯有多响它就有多响。”

看着练习室里的争锋相对，键盘手Cassie和鼓手Bart在角落里小声交头接耳。

Cassie问Bart：“他们不是挺熟的吗，是继兄弟来着？这一下午都在吵架。”

Bart叹了口气说：“我觉得今天Tim不太正常，像是个一点就着的炸药筒。我错拍子的时候Tim的脸色也超级难看。虽然平时也很严格，但和今天感觉更加紧张了，毕竟我们马上就要演出了，Tim他压力很大的样子。”

“嘿嘿也许Tim不想在他自己的乐队在梦情吉他手面前犯错，你知道他有多迷恋the Outlaws……”

“和某些听力故障的吉他手不一样，我听力好着呢！”Tim突然从练习室的另一端无情打断他们的对话。

Cassie和Bart点了点头，然后同时露出了乖乖的假笑，在心中默默地认可了之前的假设，并且认真地担忧起接下来两个月的巡演。

这最后一分钟的临时组队还要从一周前的哥谭市立医院讲起。

Tim Drake冲进病房时，坐在病床上一只手打着严严实实的石膏的Conner Kent露出了一个明亮的微笑说：“哟。不好意思我排练迟到了。”谁知道平时强壮如同外星人连感冒都没得过的BFF兼乐队吉他手，居然会在过马路的时候玩手机不幸被车撞飞，送到医院后主治医生跟发现了医学奇迹一样惊讶这位病人居然只有一只手骨折。

Conner一脸认真地说：“我可以趁这个机会可以学一下用牙弹吉他。”

Tim不知道为什么这种时候Kon还有心情跟他开玩笑，他满脑子都在担心着下个月的全国巡演吉他手骨折了该怎么办。

“Tim，现在找个临时吉他手还来得及。”

“不行。”Tim皱起眉头。

“你心里比我清楚，”Conner说，“在现在音乐人更新换代比病毒变异还快，我们不能错过这个机会，更何况还有违约金的问题。”

“违约金我可以让Bruce想办法。”

“别傻了，这一切不都是为了证明你不需要他也可以独立吗？”

Tim一口咬定：“你才是我们的吉他手，不是随便谁都能替代的。”

“我会尽量不介意的。”Kon揶揄道，“你这么喜欢我，我是不是应该感动一下？”

“你闭嘴。”

“其实我心里有一个人选。”Kon很认真地看着Tim，说出了那个人的名字。

Tim沉默了整整一分钟，直到Conner用他无伤的那只手在Tim的眼睛前晃了晃，他才拍掉他的手说：“我去把医生叫回来帮你做个全面检查，我怀疑你伤到了脑子。”

“承认吧，你喜欢这个主意。”

Jason Todd在交完这学期最后一篇论文的时候觉得自己终于可以放松享受他人生中最后一个暑假了，他盘算着暑假可以怎样捣鼓一些新的效果器，再利用大把大把的美好夏日时光读点他自己感兴趣的内容，而不是文学必修课教授老套又死板的书单。

但回到公寓想着可以好好休息的Jason一打开家门就听见打碎了的马克杯和椅子翻倒的声音，以及室友Roy Harper发出哀嚎——“啊我喜欢的杯子！你怎么突然回来了，你要怎么陪我！”

Jason皱了皱眉头哼了一声：“如果你不是在背着我做什么的话，何必反应这么大？”Jason并没有漏看到Roy在自己进来的时候试图用身体挡住餐桌上一个刚拆开的文件夹和摊开在桌上的文件。

“我发誓我以为是什么账单，绝对没有偷窥你隐私的意思！”Roy作双手投降状说，“不说话说回来，你有新的乐队邀请都不告诉我，还算兄弟吗？”

“什么新的乐队？我怎么不知道？“

“喏，人家把合同、专辑和吉他的demo都送过来了。”Roy拿起桌上的那摞纸，“Teen Titans？你们家老三的那个。想起来了吗，小杰鸟？”

“哈？什么狗屁东西？！”

Roy很快就理解了当前的状况。现在的Jason已经不是原来那个意气风发的他了，当年大街小巷无人不晓的the Outlaws 已经在公众视线凭空里消失了3年。Jason不愿意再唱歌，不愿意再出现在观众面前，这点没有人比同在一个乐队的好友Roy Harper更清楚了。

“我觉得你应该去，就当玩玩也好，别整天在家阴沉忧郁的了。”

“我都不知道你什么时候变成了我的老妈。”Jason不屑道，“凭什么你们都觉得我不喜欢现在的生活，说得好像我不搞音乐的话我这辈子就再也不会高兴了一样。”

“你自己相信你的鬼话就行。”Roy摇了摇头。

Jason冲进了自己的房间，狠狠地把门摔上。

他知道自己没资格生Roy的气，Roy甚至从来都没怪过他自己擅自解散乐队。

Jason只是气他自己，见鬼的，他仿佛永远都在生气。难得的放假前的好心情都被毁了。

在连抽了三根烟，举起又放下手机不知道多少次之后，Jason最后还是拨出了一个早就存了但从来没用过的号码。

对方马上就接通了。

“你这开的是什么玩笑，Drake？”

和Jason的怒气相反，电话里传来的是Tim冷静的声音：“我合同都送过去了怎么能叫玩笑？”

“你是不是脑子出问题了才觉得我会同意？”

“一，你放假了，你暑假不会回韦恩家。二，据我所知你也没什么其他的安排 ……”

“停！你为什么会知道我暑假没安排？”

“嗯那些细节不重要。总之你听我说。”Tim立即转移了话题，“我知道你很久没有正式活动过了，因为，呃……某些原因，但是只要不露脸就可以了吧？只要你带个面具，没人能知道你是摇滚明星Jason Todd。”

Jason知道自己心底并不讨厌这个提议。他没有作答，只感受到自己加速的心跳声和血液加速的流动。

电话那头传来了一口深呼吸，然后是Tim略微颤抖的声音：“如果不是Kon受伤了，也不用这么大费周章。我本来想取消掉整个巡演的，但这样的机会可能对与我们这种程度的乐队而言不会有第二次了。只能拜托你了。”

Jason了解搞乐队的难处，他也知道Tim知道他知道。Jason从来都不自认是什么好心人，凭什么要他来帮忙。再说了，如果答应的话好像完全从了Tim的意，这点让Jason觉得很不自在。但一想到那个平时做什么都从容不迫，Bruce心目中的乖乖仔Tim Drake正在低下头拜托他，让Jason心底有一种不可言喻的快感。

“你可以试着找另外的人。会弹吉他的人满地都是，我现在帮你去学校广场上都能随便抓几个自称是吉他手的。”

“不行。”Tim的回答没有一丝迟疑。

“为什么？”

“因为你比他们都要好。”

杰森显然没有预料到这样直接的回答。

Tim Drake的厉害之处就在这里，就算你知道这可能只是他计划的一部分你可能也愿意跳进，Jason终究也逃不过。

Jason叹了口气说：“我会考虑的。”

Tim笑了： “那我马上把排练的地点和时间发给你，你可以随时过来。”

Jason发誓他不用看就能想象出电话那头Tim的得逞的笑容。


	2. Chapter 2

Tim还记得第一次看The Outlaws的演出之前，他并没有把音乐当成职业的想法。

他会弹钢琴，因为父母坚持名流的孩子要有一定的音乐素养。Tim虽然不讨厌父母给自己本来就安排得满满当当的社交活动中又挤进来的音乐课，但他记得更深刻的则是在每当客人来访时，父母总是把他当作奖杯一样让他展示钢琴演奏。他记得某个钢琴老师称赞他很有天分，向他父母建议以后深造的可能性，之后Tim就再也没见过那个老师了。

Tim对乐队更是没有任何了解，甚至不知道同一代的人都听什么样的歌。后来一些时候，双亲因为意外飞机事故身亡，Tim被Bruce Wayne领养，新家新学校，仿佛像是为了保护他一般，生活里没有一点之前的影子。Bruce不会对他的交友设任何限制，还一直鼓励他和多参加一些学校的活动；房间脏乱也没人吼他，因为Alfred总会帮他收拾得整整齐齐；Dick总会在演员工作的空闲之余想方设法带着Tim一起出去玩。可是没有一个9岁的男孩能成熟面对这样的巨变。

因为Jason那时已经搬出去住了，Dick以“培养兄弟感情”为名，死缠烂打拉着Tim去了Jason的乐队The Outlaws的一场演唱会。演出开始前，Dick带着Tim一起靠着家属关系溜到了后台，撞见不远处正在做最后的调试的工作人员。乐队成员Roy和Kori在讨论着什么的样子，Jason一个人坐在角落里拿着吉他随意地弹着，一边哼唱着不知名的调，完全没有注意到两人的到来。

“虽然Bruce口头上不会讲出来，心里还是很以Jason为豪的。”Dick小声在Tim耳边说，“不过他们两个都不怎么会好好沟通啦。”

Tim虽然只见过Jason几次，但只要看过一眼Jason弹吉他的样子就能明白那种纯粹的热情，他第一觉得或许有些人真的就是生来就是为了做某件事的吧。

让他没想到的是，在Teen Titans刚成立没多久，各大新闻都登出了看到Jason冷漠又猖狂宣告——“我才不屑亵渎你们神圣的Outlaws的坟墓”。

第一场演出就被安排在了大都会，从哥谭一座桥的距离，完全不一样的风景，那里的人民似乎永远光明热情。Conner自信又放松的性格总是能把队伍的氛围调整得很好，本来的打算是一开始就从Conner的主场取得一个好的开始，再绕美国一圈回到Tim的主场哥谭结束。现在因为神秘的不可抗力，队伍紧张缓解剂Conner正躺在家里发霉；另一边Jason和Teen Titans显然还处于磨合期，虽然曲子在排练的过程中已经熟悉了，但正式演出和排练说到底还是不一样。

在演出前一天，Tim反常地特意早早爬上床休息，换来的却只是无尽的焦虑和一个被大都会建筑群追着跑的噩梦，然后就这样浑浑噩噩地坐上了去大都会的大巴。

在开演前半小时，暖场乐队已经登台表演了。Bart和Cassie说是准备室里太闷，溜出去呼吸新鲜空气，早不见了踪影。Tim在准备室里来回踱步，给自己灌着今天不知道第几杯咖啡。

Jason开始后悔没跟另外两人一起溜走：“你能别晃来晃去了吗？“

Tim没理他。

沉默了一会儿，Jason继续说：“晚上8点多了就别喝咖啡了，你的肾上腺素都快爆炸了，用不着咖啡因。”

“咖啡能让我冷静。”

“你现在喝这么多，别唱到一半想上厕所。”

Tim很想揍他一顿，但他又不得不承认Jason是对的。

既然他们现在已经是在一条船上的人了，Jason只能试图安慰道：“放心吧，排练的时候你就没出过错。我很久没有上台了我才应该紧张。”

突然从一直和自己唱反调的Jason得到如此直接的肯定，Tim飞奔中的大脑不得不转了个180度的弯。

“呃，你的演出经验比我丰富多了，我一点也不担心。我对贝斯倒是有自信，唱歌就不太一样了……”

“那你为什么还想当主唱？”Jason突然好奇，不爱出风头Tim为什么还是主唱。

“我们几个人里面除了Kon没人想当主唱，但他唱歌实在太难听了。”

一讲到这黑暗的回忆，Tim脸上就浮起了痛苦的表情，他继续说道：“他觉得当主唱可以约到更多的女孩。我们只好疯狂劝他吉他手有多酷、多受人欢迎啦，他就开开心心地去当他的吉他手了。”

Jason开玩笑似的问道：“那你约到了更多的女孩了吗？”

Tim朝他翻了个白眼：“我又要搞乐队又要上学，怎么可能有空。”

好吧，半吊子的聊天并没有缓解气氛。

Jason叹了口气，从角落里拿起了一把木吉他坐了下来，抬起下巴示意面前空着的凳子说：“坐下。我虽然不是Conner Kent，但我可以教你一个我原来演出前放松的trick。”

Tim还在逞强，辩解道：“我没有那么紧张。”

“好吧好吧，我紧张行了吧？“Jason无奈地摇了摇头，“特殊服务，错过了你别后悔。”

Tim立即闭上嘴乖乖地正坐在了Jason面前。

Jason认真地看着Tim，说：“我要你选一首歌唱，随便什么，不能是今天晚上setlist上的。我来弹。”

“就这样？”

“对。你最好选首简单点的，还得是我听过的，毕竟现在年轻人听什么歌我不太清楚。”

Tim试探性地问道：“嗯……那outlaws的歌怎么样？”

“不行，我不弹自己的曲子。”Jason的态度坚决。

“那就，Wonderwall？”

“你是看不起我的吉他水平吗！？”这次Jason很夸张地皱起了眉头。

Jason的反应把Tim逗笑了，Tim撇了撇嘴说：“那不然呢？我不觉得唱Rape Me能缓解我的紧张。”

“好吧，我确实不能否认。”Jason并不讨厌Tim独特的幽默。

随着熟悉的扫弦旋律，Tim闭上了眼睛，开始轻声跟唱，他的肩膀以肉眼可见的幅度放松了下来，：

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_今天将要会是他们返还于你之日_

_Backbeat, the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_街上流言说你心中的火焰已经不再_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_我确定你都已经听过这些，但你不曾真正迷惘_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

_我不觉得有任何人能够理解我现在对你的感受_

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding_

_所有我们的必经之路都蜿蜒崎岖_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_所有引导我们前行的光芒都如此眩目_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_有许多事情我想和你倾诉_

_But I don’t know how_

_却不知如何开口_

_Because maybe_

_因为也许,_

_You are gonna be the one that saves me_

_你会是拯救我的那个人_

_And after all_

_而且毕竟,_

_You’re my wonderwall_

_你是我的奇迹之墙_

Jason跟着旋律小声哼着调，还在最后加了一小段即兴。

“显摆。”Tim的脸上是藏不住的笑。

“你说的，吉他手都这样。”

Teen Titans在大都会的首演大获成功。虽然不少粉丝对于吉他手Conner Kent的缺席感到惋惜，但这位神秘的身着红色帽衫和面罩的替补成员Red Hood却给乐队带来了有趣的变化。

不过，对于顺利演出最感到最意外的其实是Bart和Cassie，毕竟谁也没料到每次在排练的时候都快吵到让人头疼的两人，在正式演出的时候却展现了奇妙的默契，完全不像是临时搭凑的搭档。

等他们收拾好行头同随行人员一起回到酒店市已经过了午夜，Bart还一路上吵着肚子饿了要点披萨外卖，毕竟在一场酣畅淋漓的live后余留的肾上腺素不会允许你睡觉。

“我去抽根烟。披萨来了再叫我。”Jason丢下这句话之后便走了出去。

Jason站在酒店外，背靠着墙，点燃了一支香烟。

外面已经没有了春天的感觉，风又干又硬，过高的气温让路边的花儿低下了头。这是他live结束之后第一次一个人独处，他还隐约能听见自己的心跳声和闻到live house特有的闷热，Jason不想承认他可能比自己想象中的还要想念这些。

没过多久，酒店大堂里走出一个熟悉的身影，四处张望了一下后，朝Jason走了过来。

Tim换下了演出时的衣服，穿着一件Green Day的T恤和一条牛仔裤，略长的头发束成了在了脑后，还有平直的肩膀和纤细的脖子，是那种走在街上都会忍不住多看两眼的少年。

他问道：“你怎么也出来了？”

Tim平淡地说：“我来呼吸新鲜空气。”

Jason看了看他，呼出的烟雾洒在了Tim的脸上。

“这里没有新鲜空气，乖小孩你可以回去了吗？”

Tim连眉头都没皱一下，只是淡淡地说道：“抽烟对嗓子不好。”

Jason挑衅般地狠狠吸了一口烟，说：“你知道我不唱歌了。”

Tim低下了头没有作答，两人陷入了沉默。Jason扭头望向了别的地方。直到Tim的手突然靠了上来，两只手指的指尖擦过了Jason的手指，然后拿走了他两只手指中间的烟，说：“给我试一下。”

Jason被这突如其来惊到了，那一瞬的触感的在他的手上残留了过长的数秒。

但当他看到Tim熟练地接过烟，放在嘴边的样子，他的脑海里开始自动播放Dick以前曾经对自己喊过的 “我的宝贝弟弟都不许抽烟”的尖叫。

烟尾的火焰在他的指尖明灭，一股白烟从嘴中缓缓呼出。Tim把烟递回给了Jason说：“好苦，我不喜欢。”

“看样子不像是没抽过的。”Jason接回了烟，不过这次他没有碰到他的手，问道，“你有喜欢的？”

Tim摇摇头： “只是觉得好奇就多少试过一点。不过目前为止没有抽到过喜欢的，也没有抽烟的习惯。”

他看了眼Jason，靠在墙上拿着烟肩膀放松地下沉着，微笑着戏谑道：“毕竟不是每个人都像你一样适合这种坏男孩的气质。”

Jason不确定这算不算一种称赞，只是他意识到自己和之前和面前这个男孩的交流真的寥寥无几。他是乐队的主心骨，是名义上的兄弟，是Jason一直对其抱有奇怪竞争心理的后辈。

“真抱歉，封面人物先生，你还得为唱片公司出卖灵魂。”

他弹掉了最后一点点烟灰，留下这句话就走了。

_Jason_ _：(00:43 am)_

_我觉得你的建议我出来是对的。_

_Roy_ _：(6:40am)_

_那我下一个建议是你尽量像个正常人一样去睡觉_

Jason把手机随意地丢到了床头，希望在乐队出发前补个觉，但他的脑子就跟上了发条一样不断重复播放昨天live的细节——在狭小又阴暗的空间里，吉他的噪音响彻的感觉，观众的尖叫声，还有站在他左前方的Tim弹奏着贝斯的每一个干净又清爽的闷音。

这他很难不想起the Outlaws刚组成 的时候，和Roy还有Kory一起，年轻、稚嫩地疯狂生长着，只要三个人在一起仿佛什么都可以做得到。他知道自己心里有一部分还是如此相信的。

Jason迷迷糊糊差不多终于睡着没多久，一阵敲门声又把他叫醒了。

被迫起床开了门，Tim见到刚起床、头发还是乱乱的Jason微笑道：“吵醒你了吗？“

Jason不满地应了句：“嗯。”

“我来告诉你一声我们还有1个小时就要出发去下一站巡演了，你要是还没吃早饭的话就一起吧？Bart和Cassie两个把我抛弃了。”

刚起床的身体机械地替大脑回答： “好。”

“那我在一楼找个位置等你。”Tim说罢就离开了。

Jason望着刚关掉的房门出神。对哦，还有巡演，现实和梦境几近模糊地重叠着。他最终还是摇了摇头，他应该清楚什么时候应该醒来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonderwall by Oasis


	3. Chapter 3

“嗯，昨天的live也挺顺利的……华盛顿啊，现在又不是看樱花的季节……去医院的检查结果怎么样……”

“Hey，我也要跟Kon说话！”坐在大巴另一边的Bart把身子挤了过来，手臂试图够到Tim的手机。

隔在中间的Cassie抱怨道：“Bart你不要挤过来啦！叫Tim把电话给你！”

Tim笑了笑说，说：“你听到了吧？我换人了。大家都很想你。”

坐在后排的Jason戴着耳机一言不语。

巡演开始一星期后，所有人都丢掉了一开始的紧张感。因为演出都是在晚上，白天的时间除了在旅途上和场地器材调试，基本都是自由时间，大家显然对于新环境都兴奋不已，只有Jason不为所动——他以“不想被人以为自己和小屁孩出来旅游”为由，工作一结束就早早回到酒店。

这天live结束之后，乐队到门口签售专辑，粉丝们兴奋地对成员们表达喜爱，Tim看上去像是要被人群淹没了。

作为临时替补的的Jason在一旁连抽了几根烟也没见粉丝们散场，就在准备室随便捡起一把吉他坐了下来，扫过和弦，轻声哼着一个最近脑里的旋律。

也不知过了多久，Tim小步跑回了准备室，一只手扶着门，脸红红的还微微喘着气，但是看到正在弹琴的Jason立即露出了笑容：“原来你在这里。对不起，我没想到会花这么长时间。”

“没事。我就估计你们得要一段时间。”Jason显然对应对粉丝方面要更有经验。

“那个，反正我们明天不急着赶路，我们几个人在商量一会儿去一个刚才粉丝推荐的酒吧，一起去吧。”

“哦，你们自己好好玩吧。”Jason礼貌地回复道。

Tim眨了眨眼，然后略显尴尬地整理了一下自己的头发。显然，一个刚刚成功结束live的主唱根本不会想到自己会被拒绝。

他似乎想起了什么：“Jason你在写歌吗？”

“没有。”Jason背过头把吉他放了回去。

Tim低下了头抿了抿嘴，Jason连忙拍了拍他的肩膀道：“那你还不快去，人家还在等着你。我就先回酒店了。”

他直视着他的眼睛，说：“那就，明天见？”

Jason的喉咙发紧，顿了顿才回答：“嗯，玩得开心。”

次日上午8点，Tim就抱着个吉他来砰砰砰地敲Jason的房门：“我看到你5分钟前脸书在线了你醒了！”

“靠，我就不能睡个回笼觉吗！”穿Jason一边口头上抱怨着一遍打开房门放Tim进来了，然后说：“你是魔鬼吗？去完酒吧还这么早起床，还跑到我房间来。”

“我昨天喝完第一轮就回来了。”Tim看着Jason穿着一件宽大的T恤和睡裤，嘻嘻地笑着，很自然地拿着吉他坐上了Jason的床，“我想到了一个新的曲子你听听看！”

“我不想听，我想睡觉。”Jason发自内心。显然昨天晚上他也没能睡个好觉。

没想到Tim却说：“那你听完了再睡。”接着就拨弄着琴弦哼起了轻松的旋律。

Jason叹了口气，但还是认真地听着音符的悦动，轻快的曲调融化在清晨房间都洒落的阳光中。Tim的曲子有很强的个人特色。The Outlaws的曲子蕴涵着冲突、勇气和自信，那Teen Titans不同的是它的精巧的编曲与多变的自由风格。

曲毕，Tim期待地问道：“你觉得怎么样？”

Jason点了点头说：“挺好的。” Jason本来就不讨厌Tim的曲子。

“喔，呃，谢谢？”Tim显得有些意外。

Jason问：“歌词呢？”

“还在写。昨天在酒吧的时候突然有了新的灵感，就迫不及待地把曲子大概写出来了。”

Jason作出很严肃的表情说：“想不出来的词的话，可以写那种冒傻气的情歌。”

Tim被他逗笑了，眼睛弯成了很好看的弧度。

“像是你们的那些？”

Jason哼了一声：“那都是Roy写的。我的才华不应该被浪费在傻傻的情歌上面。”

“是，是。”Tim的脸挂上了一丝狡黠又自信的微笑，“决定了。这首就是傻傻的情歌了。”

“怎么只有你一个人？Tim呢？”Cassie穿着一身漂亮蓝色、星星点缀的泳装在酒店门口等着。

Bart两手托着围在腰间的火烈鸟游泳圈，摇了摇头说：“他说他要写歌，在Jason的房间呢。”

“他昨天也是这么说的！”Cassie怀疑自己的耳朵，“怎么可能白天10小时都在写歌！”

毕竟上次一起巡演的时候，白天的闲暇时间他们四个就经常会一起在巡演的城市闲逛，有时候是Tim找的某个街角咖啡馆，或者是某人想去的哪家唱片店。但这两天除了工作时间，基本连Tim的人影都见不到。

Bart不以为然：“这很正常啊。我有个只比我大一点的叔叔，我小时候特别粘Wally了，他到哪儿我都跟着。”

Cassie翻了个白眼：“算了，我们叫别人一起吧。今天天气这么好，洛杉矶的海滩可不会等他。”

她至少有一点是对的。不可能所有的空余时间都在写歌。

午餐后的夏日时间仿佛是静止的，连街上行人的步伐都像是慢动作，就连那个Tim也没了平时写歌的动力，他躺在Jason房间的沙发上抱着吉他发呆，Jason坐在床上看他的书。Jason已经对Tim没事就跑到自己房间习以为常了，不谈论音乐的时候，偶尔会突然讲些毫无征兆、没什么意义的话题，比如说喜欢的披萨口味、外星人是否存在之类的，但今天两个人都没怎么说话，尤其是在Bart刚才过来问他们要不要一起去海边的之后。

房间里只能听见冷空调丝丝的风声和Jason偶尔翻过的书页，Tim望了望外面，阳光下棕榈树的绿像油画一般饱和，又时不时看看Jason。最后，他就这样在沙发上躺着，一小节一小节生硬地弹着一首熟悉的曲调：

_I'm so tired I haven't slept a wink_

_我好累我还没有合眼_

_I'm so tired my mind is on the blink_

_我好累我的思想已经失灵_

_I wonder should I get up and fix myself a drink_

_我在想是否要起来喝一杯酒_

躺在床上看书的Jason终于忍不住打断他：“你想出去玩就直接去找Bart和Cassie。”

Tim拾起节奏、加大了扫弦的力度，无视他继续唱着：

_No, no, no_

_不 不 不_

_I'm so tired I don't know what to do_

_我好累 不知道要做什么_

_I'm so tired my mind is set on you_

_我好累 我所思所想的全是你_

_I wonder should I call you, but I know what you'd do_

_我在想要不要给你打电话，但我知道你会怎么做_

Jason把书合起来，叹了口气认输道，“走吧走吧，我们去海滩吧。”

十分钟后，Tim全副武装，光彩焕发地再一次出现在了Jason的房门前：淡黄色墨镜，沙滩裤，夏威夷衫，防晒霜，甚至还带了一把有点搞笑的粉色乌克丽丽。Tim本身皮肤就偏白，黑红夏威夷衫更是显得锁骨的白嫩，他小腹平坦又结实，腿直直的。

Jason意识到自己又上了这小子的当，但想想又觉得早就准备好一切却老半天不愿开口和他窝在酒店空调房里的Tim实在可爱得不行。

Jason为了不被人认出来带了副厚重的黑色墨镜，然后随便换上了一件背心和短裤。

他们的酒店离海滩只有十分钟步行的距离，因为暑假的原因有不少的外国游客和家庭，他们尽量找了个人少的角落租了阳伞和躺椅安顿了下来。冰淇淋车的铃铛声在不远处响起，Tim突然坐直了身子问起Jason：“你要什么吗？”

“水。”Jason说。

“真没意思。”

没几分钟Tim就带着一根彩色漩涡的冰棍回来了，并朝着舒服地躺在沙滩椅上的Jason丢了一瓶冰矿泉水。

“谢了。”Jason拧开塑料瓶盖，仰着头灌了一大口水下去，喉结滚动着，脖子上挂着几粒汗珠，接着把水瓶伸到Tim手边问：“喝吗？”他接过了他的水瓶。

Jason重复地拨着那个粉红乌克丽丽的G弦，发出没有意义的单音，好久才说：“其实我不会弹乌克丽丽。”

Tim歪头看了他一会儿，然后把他的沙滩椅搬近Jason，Tim显然心情很好的样子，脸上上挂着一丝笑：“很简单的。我可以教你。你肯定一下子就能学会。”

Jason的身体有一丝绷紧，两人的距离早就跨过了普通朋友的舒适区，他可以看清男孩漂亮过长的睫毛，他让自己尽量把注意力放在Tim正在演示的Blackbird*的前奏。

果然，没过多久，Jason就摸出了个大概。

他一边继续调试着琴，一边问Tim：“你最喜欢哪个Beatles？”

“Paul McCartney.”Tim的回答没有迟疑。

“我就知道。”

“为什么？”他问。

Jason挑了挑眉毛笑了下，说：“因为你们都写很多silly love song。”

都是贝斯手，欺骗性的可爱，私底下却是折磨人的工作狂。

Tim不太高兴地坐直了，说：“那只是因为那些比较出名！他也有别的作品。即使很多人都说他的歌太商业化，没有Lennon的深度，我还是更喜欢他。”

他突然停顿了一秒，然后说：“你喜欢的是George Harrison。”

Jason有些惊讶：“你怎么知道？”

“猜的。”Tim吐了吐舌头。

Jason盯着他，好像想说什么，Tim海蓝色的眼睛就这样望着他，他一眼扫过少年半张的嘴唇，觉得喉咙有些干燥。在略显尴尬的几秒钟后，他站了起来，利索地脱掉了上衣的背心，走向大海说：“太热了，我去游会儿泳。”

Tim也没有说什么，只是默默地看着他走远。

海水的温度舒适，海浪卷来的细沙从脚底流过，Jason穿过人群继续往前，朝更深的地方游了过去，海水浸湿的头皮微微发麻，他大口换着气，感受着一波波海浪冲来。或许游泳缓解他心中积郁的情感。

Jason有很多不能轻易放下的东西，那些都是他已经决定背负的，他一直把那部分的自己紧闭着——他不去碰音乐，他和原来的朋友们渐渐失去了联系，他也很长时间没有回过家了。可是最近发生了太多事让他似乎甚至忘记了自己曾经的选择。Tim就这样突然出现在了他的生活中，他从来都不问Jason任何Jason不想回答的问题，也没有给他提任何建议。大部分时间，他就只是看着Jason，陪在他身边。只有在舞台上的时候，是Jason作为吉他手，看着舞台的最前面Tim演奏着，在聚光灯中心的他连背影都在发光。

每次Tim都会主动地找到Jason，邀请Jason去什么地方，但他不理解Tim真正想要的是什么。偶尔调情似的称赞，有意无意的身体触碰，换做是任何人都能理解，就在刚才一瞬间，Jason发现自己特别想吻面前的男孩，然后他像是个小学生一样逃跑了，老天啊他希望Tim没有看出来。Jason不明白Tim Drake这种各方面优秀得像是青春电影里走出来的男主角一样的人会从想从他身上得到什么。

他意识到已经似乎游远了，便停下来，确认了一下四周。令他意外的是，他斜后方看见了Tim的身影——离他二十米左右，海水差不多没过了他的胸口，他们周围都没什么人了，但他还在继续往前走。

Jason喊了他的名字，但海浪盖过了他的声音，逐渐变大的海浪让脚底的沙流动得更快，也完全打湿了Tim的头发，Jason跨开步子回头朝Tim的方向走过去。除了海浪声，他只能听见自己加速的心跳，直到他慢慢飘到了他的面前。

两人的身影随着海浪一起一伏，如果不用点力站稳仿佛下一秒就会被浪潮推走。

Tim开口说道：“Jason——”

一个浪打过来，Jason下意识得伸手抓住了他的双肩，把面前的男孩拉向了自己。两个人近到全世界只剩下海浪声和呼吸声。

Tim的头才稍微超过Jason的下巴，皮肤的温度沾上了湿粘的海水。他抬起头望着他，伸手摘掉了Jason厚重的墨镜，他洌清的蓝眼睛突然成为了他世界中唯一的色彩。

然后那双眼睛缓缓合上了，他踮起了脚，在Jason的面颊轻轻地落下了一个吻，若有若无地擦过唇角。但在Jason反应过来之前，Tim就抽身飞速地跑走了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired, Blackbird都出自于the Beatles的white album


	4. Chapter 4

演出前，四人依照惯例进行基本的排练。

Bart第一个发现Tim难得地弹错了，毕竟鼓手和贝斯手一心同体，不过Jason和Cassie还是一副没注意到的样子。在Tim弹错第二个音的时候，Cassie给Bart使了个眼色，Bart一边打着鼓一边撇着眉毛摇摇头。第三次，过大的力气使得弦的爆破音在被音箱无限放大，在大家还未开口前，Tim直接扔下了手中的贝斯，说：“对不起，我们休息一下。”便匆匆走出了练习室。

三个人愣在原地。

“好吧，这可从来没发生过。”Bart把鼓棒扔到了鼓面上，耸肩道。

Cassie问：“喂Jason，你不会碰巧知道Tim突然发挥失常的原因吧？”

“呃，也许？我是说，我不确定。”Jason不干脆的样子让Bart和Cassie都眯起了眼睛盯着他看，“好吧，我去试试看。”

Jason敲了敲隔壁房间的门，里面没有回应，便打开门走了进去。

“怎么？你是来嘲笑我的吗？”Tim坐在一个会议桌的角落，头也不抬。

“没有。怎么会。”Jason语气诚恳。

“那就请让我一个人待着。我保证演出的时候会调整好的。”他公关一样的社交辞令叫人难以靠近，让Jason想起了刚刚认识Tim时候的那个他——和所有人都保持礼貌的微笑，城府深得叫人难以踏近一步。

Jason走到他身旁，拉出一把椅子，面对面地坐在Tim的面前，停顿了一下，道：“听着，Tim。我想你也知道，我是个很糟糕的人，我也从来不擅长谈这些。只是，见鬼了，我就是想说……”

“没关系的。”Tim打断他，“我知道。我不会让我的私人情感影响到演出的，是我的不专业。”

“不是！我没有那个意思。”Jason突然抬高了声音，心脏都快跳到嗓子眼了，“我其实也有点走神。我甚至都没注意到你的状态不对。”

Tim自言自语般小声说道：“没事的。你不用挂在心上。”

Jason想起了那个海中的咸湿、仓促的吻，说实话他怀疑那到底能不能算是吻。Tim当时转身就当无事发生一样地走了，只留得Jason一个人愣在了原地，再加上Tim现在这种不明不白、被动攻击性的态度，Jason整个人莫名的火大。

Jason脑子一热，两手拽住了Tim的领子，Tim终于把头转向了Jason，清冽的蓝眼睛瞪着他，眼神中大写的愤怒还带着一丝委屈。

“我不知道我是想揍你还是想吻你。”

Tim怒视着他气鼓鼓地说：“马上就要登台了，你最好不要打我脸。”

Jason一把将拉近自己，几乎暴力般地把嘴贴上了Tim的嘴唇，下一秒Tim就靠了上来，直接报复性地坐到了Jason的大腿上，用力吻了上来。Jason狠狠地搂住了少年的腰，让他整个人都贴紧自己的身体。Tim柔软的唇瓣被咬得红红的，舌头滑过他敏感的上颚，大腿和胯下摩擦着的快感从脊柱传到全身。

Tim的手贴着面前男人因为呼吸紊乱而起伏胸膛，胆子大了的Tim把手慢慢伸进了Jason的黑色的发根，Jason头皮一阵发麻，咪起了眼睛把头仰起了来；Tim则顺着他的完美的下颚线从略带胡渣的下巴一路舔舐着下去，用舌根狠狠地咬了一口他的喉结，Jason没忍住叫出了声。

“Tim，Jason，我们差不多可以——哇啊啊啊啊！”大门突然被打开，在Cassie的尖叫声下又被“砰”地关了起来。

“Get a room, guys!”门外传来Cassie窘迫的声音。

Tim回答道：“我们确实就在一个房间里啊！”

“白痴！你知道我什么意思！”Cassie又拍了拍门催促道，“搞好了就快点出来！”

Tim从Jason的腿上移开，他脸上还泛着红晕，想起了刚刚的失态，有些不好意思地挠了挠头，说：“你听到了。我们得走了。”

Jason两手撑着大腿站了起来，吻了吻Tim发红的耳根，说：“这他妈最好是一个值得的演出。”

Jason知道Tim的演出是不会有问题的。事实上，今天的Tim特别卖力，站在聚光灯的中心本来就热，Tim脖颈后的汗珠比仿佛比平时还多了一倍。唱完了setlist后，乐队终于得以回到后台歇口气。

但今天演出的观众似乎格外热情，还在不断地喊着encore，舞台方却迟迟没有发出结束的信号。

“怎么办？要不要跟舞台方说一下？不能让观众一直等下去吧。”Cassie有些担心地说。

“你们就这样对待粉丝的吗？”Jason双手抱在胸前。

“那弹什么呢？”Bart问，“我们的曲子今天都弹过了，再老一点曲子的Jason也没弹过啊。”

“翻唱怎么样？”Tim终于说道，“其实这首歌在我脑子里好多天了。我们以前排练过，Jason你应该也会弹的吧？”

若是平时的Tim，是绝对不会允许没有排练的情况下就直接上场的，但今天的Tim散发着不一样的气场——他高度专注，五感敏锐，他是乐队的绝对领导，他在上台前就宣告了他们能做到。

在简要确认过一遍后，四个人又回到了舞台上，台下一片欢呼。Tim握住话筒，向台下挥了挥手，说：“谢谢各位。这是我们最后一首encore，是我最喜欢的一首80年代的流行乐，希望大家能够喜欢并且享受今晚的演出。”

明亮贝斯和鼓点开场，80年代特有的合成声和悦动的吉他逐渐切入，台下一些听出是什么歌的观众开始惊呼，跟着音乐的律动摇晃了起来。Tim用清朗又灵动的少年声线唱了起来：

_"Show me, show me, show me how you do that trick”_

_“告诉我，告诉我，告诉我，你是怎么做到的“_

_the one that makes me scream" she said_

_“那个让我尖叫的，”她说_

_"The one that makes me laugh," she said and threw her arms around my neck_

_"那个让我笑的," 她说着，伸手搂住我的脖子_

_I kissed her face and kissed her head_

_我吻了她的脸，我吻了她的头_

_And dreamed of all the different ways I had to make her glow_

_然后梦想着让她发光的各种方式_

那一刻的Tim就是发着光的。Jason想着。这个乐队一定能走到很远，超过现在，超过以前的自己，只要这几个人在一起，只要有Tim Drake，他们就能做到。Tim的声音继续唱着，Jason的思绪跟着音乐出了神，迷失在了整个乐队行进和观众的高歌中。

_why are you so far away, she said_

_你为什么那么远，她说_

_why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you_

_你为什么永远都不知道我爱上你了_

_that I'm in love with you_

_我爱上你了_

_you, soft and only_

_你，柔软又唯一_

_you, lost and lonely_

_你，迷失又孤单_

_you, strange as angels_

_你，跟天使一样古怪_

_dancing in the deepest oceans_

_在最深的海洋里舞蹈_

_twisting in the water_

_在水里旋转_

_you're just like a dream_

_你就像一个梦一样_

_you, just like heaven_

_你，就像是天堂*_

回到酒店后， Jason打开了房间的窗户，温暖的夏风扑面而来，他点燃一支香烟，深吸了一口，刚刚演出时每一拍的节奏都在驱使他心跳的律动。他不自觉地哼起了曲子里最抓耳的那句“I promise you I will run away with you, I will run away you”。

他记得第一次听到这首歌的那时候，晚上还会抱着名为Red的吉他睡觉。他会趁Alfred出门时悄悄抽着Roy用假ID给他买的烟，一下午什么也不干，就躺在无人的韦恩庄园的地下室里，放着Bruce以前收藏的黑胶唱片，用最大的音量轰炸着那些如果存在一定会报警的假想邻居们。

直到Tim换了一身干净的衣服，洗掉了演出时造型师辛苦塑造的妆容和发型，出现在了Jason门口。

Jason表情有一丝复杂，他开口道：“很晚了，你想要什么？”

“我要的不会自己上门来，所以我只能过来了。”Tim一边陈述着，一边走向前一把将Jason手里的所剩无几的烟掐灭在了烟灰缸里，然后在凑在了男人的面前，近到Jason可以闻到他发梢柠檬味的洗发水。

“你确定吗？”Jason的声音有些发抖。

Tim把手搭上了Jason的肩膀在他耳边轻声说：“我刚刚在浴室里已经想着你去了一次，但是还不够，Jason，我想要更多……”他伸出舌头轻轻舔了一口Jason的耳廓，Jason整个人都抖了一下，膝盖开始发软，然后Tim抚上了他的腰。

Jaosn突然想到了什么似的，赶紧推开了正在自己脖子上留下一个个吻的Tim：“喂，等下！你成年了吗小混蛋？”

Tim嘟着嘴说：“再过几个礼拜就成年了。”

Jason惊呼：“那我岂不是在犯罪？”

“有什么关系，让我干你就不可以了吗？”Tim一脸无辜的样子说着最违法的话。

“话不是这么说的吧——”在Jason说完之前，Tim便以吻封缄，把他整个人都扑倒了床上。Jason放弃了道德上的抵抗——他的心脏跳得飞快，抨击着他的胸腔， Tim压在他身上的体重和深吻让他几乎喘不过气，但他却环住了Tim的肩膀将他搂得更紧。

Jason在Tim的手指进入他的时候低声地喘了起来，太久未经情事的那片湿热收紧了他的手指，Tim一只手抚过着Jason的头发，轻吻着他的鬓角，整个房间里只剩下猛烈的呼吸声和淫靡的水声，直到Jason用腿蹭了蹭他，催促着黑发的少年。

Tim托起Jason的腰将他拉向自己，胯下的坚硬顶着柔软的穴口，歪着头痴痴地望着身下凌乱的Jason说：“我没想到你真的会喜欢我。”

Jason本来就带着一丝潮红的脸又深了一个色，他有些不耐烦用双腿环住Tim的腰背：“噢拜托你到底是想干我还是想当我的心理医生？”

下一秒他就被突然的进入填满得说不出话了。他咬着牙呜咽着，湿润的穴肉绞紧了这外来的异物，渐渐地，缓慢地抽插失去了一开始的温和，Tim挺动着腰把自己一次次顶入他的体内，滚烫的阴茎捅入到前所未有的深度。

Jason每一次的呼吸都伴随着难耐的呻吟，但他狠狠地扣住Tim的臀部，身体配合着抽插的频率扭动着，内壁敏感的凸起被反复碾磨着，随时都可能在快感的边缘崩溃。Tim被Jason的温热紧紧地包裹着，快感在他的全身爆炸。他想知道Jason的想法，想让他获得快乐，想让他的眼晴再次燃起火焰。他吻着他，两人厮缠着交合在一起。他的泪水在眼眶里打转，一边干操着身下已经溃不成声的人，一边呜咽含糊不清地呜咽着他的名字：“Jason，Jason，Jason……”

终于Jason颤抖着释放了出来，Tim被圈紧的后穴狠狠地吸着攀上了高潮，整个人累瘫在了Jason的身上，眼泪不受控制地流了下来。

“喂，没必要哭吧。”Jason慢慢靠过来，轻吻过少年的眼睛，过长的睫毛上还挂着泪水。

Tim往他的胸前缩了缩：“你真是个混蛋。”

Jason什么也没说，只是搂住了他，很快Tim就眼皮子支架不住，沉沉地在他的怀里睡了过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《Just Like Heaven》出自于乐队The Cure的专辑《Kiss me, Kiss me, Kiss me》  
> 另外恭喜这篇rating变成了E


	5. Chapter 5

一周后。Jason不太想承认自己已经看习惯了Tim熟睡的样子——嘴巴微张，平稳的呼吸声，精致的脸蛋在空调房的被子里暖得红红的。

Jason撑手坐了起来，发现自己的腰跟要断了一样疼，庆幸着还好今天没有演出。他摸起了床头的手机，Roy的消息第一个映入了眼中。

_Roy_ _：(8:40am)_

_小杰鸟你们最近的演出反响不错_

_Jason_ _：(9:38am)_

_为什么？_

_Roy_ _：(9:39am)_

_什么为什么。拜托，我可是很关心你的好朋友兼室友。_

_Jason_ _：(9:39am)_

_WTF_ _已经9_ _点多了我要起床赶路了_

_Roy_ _：(9:40am)_

_Wow_ _我真为你感到自豪_ _😉_

Jason没继续理会Roy，他赶紧跳下床穿上裤子，摇了摇Tim的肩膀催他起床后，把窗帘拉了开了来。

Tim把被子卷得更紧了，用只有他自己才听得清的音量说：“再睡会儿……”

“别睡了。”Jason拍了拍他的脸，Tim却直接把被子盖过了头，在被子下扭动着囔囔着：“你一点也不温柔！我的早安吻和爱心咖啡在哪里？”

谁能想到没睡醒的Tim Drake是这幅死样。Jason无奈地笑着摇摇头：“想什么呢，哪有那种东西！再不起床你连去下一站的车都要没了！”

“嗯……？！”Tim掀开被子弹坐了起来，头发被压得翘翘的。然后有些不好意思地把昨天丢到一地的衣服裤子捡起来穿上，正准备回自己房间的拿东西的时候，突然被Jason叫住了。

“等一下！”

“干嘛？”Tim转过头。

Jason的上半身还是裸露着的，窗帘透过来的光线下模糊了他挺拔的轮廓，他走近了几步来到他面前，突然靠近发愣着黑发蓝眼的男孩，亲了一下他的额头，说：“早安吻。”

Tim一路蹦哒着跑回到了自己的房间。

“波特兰！Tim我还是不敢相信你居然差点错过了去波特兰的车！”Cassie在到站了之后惊呼，“迟到的居然是你而不是Bart！”

“Hey，你什么意思！”Bart不满地说。

Tim走到Cassie身边悄悄地说：“你别告诉Bart他拿到的时间表上的时间都比人家早。”然后两个人对视了一下，同时扑哧地笑了。

“喂，你们肯定在说我的坏话！”Bart抗议道，“明明Jason今天也很晚到！”

“别把我拉进来啊。”Jason耸肩，“我是踩点到的。”

Cassie伸了个懒腰说：“坐车累死我了，我要回房间休息了，晚饭前都不许叫我工作！”

“嗯，今天就好好休息吧。明天又要开始live了。”Tim回应道。

Tim和Jason等在酒店电梯前，其他人都已经办好手续回到了房间。

“你呢？今天也要休息吗？”Tim抬头望向了身边比他高半个头的Jason。

“呃，其实我想去市里转转？现在还早的样子。”

Tim露出了小狗狗期待的目光。

Jason缴械投降似得补上了一句：“要不要一起？”

他们漫步在玫瑰之城的市中心，夏日的太阳即使到了午后也毫无懈怠之意，猛烈的阳光和干净宽敞的街道晃得人睁不开眼。

Tim穿着一件黑色底黄字的Nirvana的T恤和一条浅色的短裤配着一顶复古的渔夫帽，对着手里刚从街角的一家精品咖啡馆里买的冰咖啡赞不绝口，Jason只是摇摇头表示味道和普通咖啡没什么区别，气得Tim说不出话。Jason站在旧书摊前移不动腿的时候，电子书派的Tim只能无奈地在一旁看着入了神的Jason，悄悄地把这个只有他知道的英文系大学生的样子印在了心里。

他们当然不会错过一家门口的玻璃都画满了迷幻风嬉皮字体的唱片店。一进门就能看见一排排密密麻麻地摆好的黑胶和CD，货架上方的墙上贴着各种专辑海报和T恤。Tim指着一张正在砸贝斯的人黑白相片配上草绿和嫩粉的字体封面的专辑，激动地摇了摇Jason的手臂说：“London Calling就是是朋克的圣经！”

“你可真basic。”Jason一张张翻过成堆的摇滚专辑，说，“你是哪里来的70年代叛逆青少年吗？”

Tim睁大了眼睛夸张地说：“噢拜托，你喜欢Led Zeppelin就不basic了吗？”

“闭嘴。他们有世界上最伟大的吉他手。”Jason想起了自己在韦恩庄园的房间里贴着的齐柏林飞艇海报。

“你看我找到了什么！”Tim从专辑堆里抽出了一张用塑料盒小心封好的专辑。

Jason立即翻了个白眼。

“是outlaws的首张专辑的初版限量诶！现在都炒得好贵了。”Tim像是看着珍宝一样盯着专辑的封面，那个时候的Jason脸的轮廓还有些一丝稚嫩，年纪和现在的Tim差不了多少。

Jason撇了撇嘴，不以为然地说：“我很确定我公寓里还有一箱没开过的，是时候该拿去卖了。”

Tim立即皱起了眉头抗议：“不可以！你不想要我还想要呢。”

突然，一个穿着黑色条纹T恤带着夸张耳钉地少女凑了上来，小声尖叫道：“我的天你是Jason Todd本人吗？”

Jason整个人瞬间就僵住了——平时的他可以会装傻或者否认，不过站在自己的专辑面前这些好像都行不通。他一点也不享受年少成名带来的麻烦。

“噢放心我不想影响到您的日常生活！”这个女生二十出头，很年轻的样子，压住激动的声音说，“能不能和我合个影？拜托了！我绝对不会发出去的！”

Jason也不想引起店里其他人的注意，没什么办法只好妥协了，不情不愿地在手机自拍镜头前挤出一个笑容。

女生对着照片笑得合不拢嘴：“太感谢了！我会把它当成一辈子的珍藏的！呃，请问这位是？”她看向了Tim。

Tim没有回答，饶有兴致地望向Jason。

Jason内心咒骂了一句，硬着头皮说：“呃，他是，就是那个，呃……我的同事！”

“这样啊！那就不打扰你们了！祝你们工作顺利！”说罢女孩便消失在店内的一角。

Jason装作尽可能自然地走出了那家店，Tim在哼哼地笑着，让Jason努力的掩饰只显得尴尬。他有些气恼地说：“有什么好笑的？”

“同事……嘻嘻嘻……”

Jason忿忿地说：“你这人太奇怪了。被叫同事有什么好开心的。”

“我还你以为你会说‘亲戚家的小孩’之类的。”Tim朝他露出了一个灿烂的笑容，“你却偏偏要说同事。”

“好的，亲戚家的小孩，鸟宝宝，你满意了吗？”Jason哭笑不得。

“别误会。我可是很荣幸当你同事的。”Tim突然凑近，近到鼻子都要蹭到Jason的下巴，说，“真的，不知道有多少人喜欢你呢，摇滚明星。”

“别拿我开玩笑了。”Jason脸有些发热，挥了挥手走开了。

晚餐选择了离市中心稍微有些远的一家精致的泰国餐馆，是Tim之前Yelp上查到然后执意要打车过来吃的。最后两人吃得实在太饱，一致同意散个步再回酒店。

“吃了太多顿酒店客房服务餐我都快忘记了食物是什么味道了。”Jason感慨道。

“我也是。”Tim回应着，“而且我好久没吃这么撑了，可能是自从上次圣诞节以来。”

“Alfred的圣诞大餐是最棒的！”

Tim嗯了一声，然后问道：“所以你只在圣诞节的时候回家吗？”

Jason反驳：“我感恩节的时候也回去过。”

“只是你每次回来的时候都刻意躲着我，我一直觉得我应该是被讨厌了吧。”Tim直直地望着前方，语气平淡，

“那还不是因为那时候的你是个很臭屁的小鬼。”Jason用胳膊轻轻推了推Tim，但是Tim好像在思考着什么，并没有理会他。他们拐进了一个略显破败的小街，店面大部分都打烊了，街上基本看不到别的行人。

“不许动，双手抱头转过来！”身后突然传来一个陌生又凶狠的声音。

一位四十岁左右不修边幅的白人男性面露凶相，举着一把刀子指向Tim和Jason喊道：“把钱包交出来！快点！”

哥谭出身的Tim熟练地拿出钱包掏出了里面的现金，然后给Jason使了个眼色，但Jason皱了皱眉头。

“才50美金就想打发人？”男子朝地上啐了一口水，把刀子指向了Jason，“你呢？快把钱交出来。”

Tim瞪了一眼Jason，暗示他快照做，但Jason不耐烦地说：“没有。赶快拿走你的钱快滚。”

“哈？你活得不耐烦了是不是！”混混一把将Tim抓到了面前，说，“你这小子一看就是家里条件很好的，让我看看你身上还有什么值钱的东西！”他一只手举着刀子，一只手在他身上猥琐地摸索着。

Tim一瞬间恶心到想吐，在他还没来得及挣脱的下一秒，Jason一个大步冲了过来，在混混反应过来之前就一拳头砸在了他脸上，Tim从他手里钻了出来，趁机抢走了男子手中的刀，以为终于可以放松，但他一转头看到的却是Jason熟练地从外套口袋里掏出一把枪对准了男子。

Tim惊呼：“不要管他了！我们快走！”

Jason大拇指摁下了保险栓，狠狠地按住了男子的脑门，小混混脸色煞白吓得坐到了地上浑身发抖。

“Jason！”Tim冲上去抓住了Jason的手臂。

Jason看了眼Tim，重击了那人一拳，用脚把他踢开，大吼道：“快他妈的给我滚！”那人便一下窜得没影了。

“What the hell Jason！”Tim手一划，混混手里抢来的刀子落到了地上，整个脸上一点血色都没有。

“嘿冷静点。”Jason摁下了扳机，一串彩色的小旗子啪地弹了出来，“枪是假的。”

“那也不行！他都已经没有武器了，让他走就是了！”

“他对你动手动脚的！”Jason的火气突然就上来了。

Tim愣了一下，但马上反驳道：“那还不是因为你一开始不配合我！”

“这种小混混不敢拿别人怎么样的，相信我，我见多了。”Jason一边说一边把小旗子塞回了枪里。

“你为什么出门要带这种东西？”Tim光是问出这些问题都觉得大脑缺氧，“你每天都带着枪出门的吗？”

“偶尔吧，听说这边治安不太好我就带着了，以防万一。”Jason的回答让Tim不知如何反应。

Jason很少提及他的过去，即便Tim知道那个偷轮胎的少年的故事，见过他身体的伤疤，但是TIm却不想去想，他越想越无力，越想越不能释怀，仿佛有一道隐形的沟壑划开了他们的轨迹。

夜色渐深，城外的夏风卷来一阵凉意。Tim最后深呼吸了一下，用尽可能平静的口吻说： “我们快点回去吧。”

那天的Jason一反常态，他把Tim压到床上深深地吻他，透明的津液从口中的交合处流出，他充满侵略性的吸吮对方唇齿间的香甜。Tim搂住男人宽大的肩膀，任凭Jason抚过他的身体，把手探入了裤头下方。

他的坚硬被Jason大手包裹住，Tim被这瞬间的温暖刺激得倒吸一口气。

“这样可以吗？”Jason在做爱时低沉的嗓音突然的耳语让Tim发出了一声呜咽，脖子不禁往里缩。

他的嘴唇滑过Tim的敏感的耳朵：“鸟宝宝，你要说出来不然我听不懂。”

“唔嗯……摸摸我，Jason，touch me……”Tim无力地扭动着下半身乞求着那一点微弱的摩擦。得到了满意的答案后，Jason另一只手解开了自己的裤子，粗大的阴茎贴了上来，吉他手布满茧子的左手握住了两人，加大幅度地用力撸动，在这双重的刺激下，两人逐渐呼吸紊乱，粘稠的前液不受控制地流了出来融合到了一起。

Tim的手摸上Jason柔软的胸肌，饱满的肌肉服帖地被手揉搓成各种形状，手指还反复刺激着乳尖，惹得Jason一阵哼哼，说：“喜欢吗？你是喜欢我的胸还是我的手？”

“都喜欢，唔……”Jason吻上了他，含住了他的舌头，Tim只能口齿不清地吐出几个字，“嗯...好舒服……我想要你……”他吞了吞口水努力地说，“进来……Fuck me.”

没有人能拒绝这双意乱情迷的蓝眼睛。Jason用手抚摸了Tim的头发，在快速的扩张之后从后方整根地进入了温暖又紧致的体内。Jason用比Tim大一圈的身体包住了他，稳定又有力的抽插使得Tim大脑嗡鸣，双腿颤抖着，只能紧紧攥着床单，直到最后两个人都喊着对方的名字攀上了高潮。

Tim无力地倒在了床上， 继续猛烈地大口呼吸着，过于刺激的性爱剥夺了他正常思考的能力。Jason从后方靠了上来，一只手温柔地圈住了他腰，突然问道：“今天是不是吓到你了？”

过了好一会儿，Tim才点了点头。

“对不起。我应该照你说的做的。”Tim看不见Jason的表情，只能感觉到Jason的刘海微微地蹭着自己的后颈。

“后来我太生气了…… 我不能忍受他那样对你……”

Tim很意外，他几乎怀疑自己的耳朵。这不仅是Tim第一次听到Jason道歉，更是他第一次倾诉自己的想法。Tim没想过自己能从Jason那里得到过什么，仅仅是被Jason平等地当作是同事而不是“替代品”他就可以心花怒放，这一份突然的坦诚让他手足无措。

见Tim许久没有反应，Jason的声音有一丝紧张：“Tim？”

Tim的声音这才缓缓地传过来：“其实现在想想刚才的你是还挺火辣的。”

Jason轻声笑了笑，在Tim的后颈留下了一个吻，道：“好好休息吧，明天还有Live。”


End file.
